Catchin' Waves
by WillowTree56
Summary: Ally, her brother Jordan, his friend Luke and Trish are spending the summer at Ally's families' beach house. Ally is prepared for the best summer of her life but most importantly she is trying to get away from him and guys in general. What will happen when a certain blonde boy changes her mind about avoiding guys for the summer - Auslly *some sexual content mention and swearing*
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Finally! Grade 11 is finished it's the last day of school and I couldn't be more excited! Especially because as soon as the day is over my brother Jordan, his best friend Luke, my best friend Trish and I are going to my families beach house for the ENTIRE SUMMER. With no parents and no rules! I cannot wait to spend my summer with my best friend and my brother who I am very close with, he's helped me through everything I have gone through lately (with the help of Trish of course) but everything that has happened is another story to be told a different day. Jordan is 20 and I'm 17 he's tall and built and we looked exactly the same there is no way someone wouldn't be able to tell that we are siblings.

*ring ring ring ring ring ring*

Finally the day is over I can't wait to get going. Trish and I put all of our bags in Jordan's car this morning and him and Luke are coming to pick us up right after school! I meet Trish at her locker and we run out to Jordan's car. He drives and it takes us about 3 hours to get to the beach house once we finally get there we are all exhausted. Trish and I have bedrooms on the 2nd floor while Jordan's and Luke's are on the 3rd floor.

Did I forget to mention that our beach house has 3 stories and a hot tub and pool outside it's beautiful. I must admit though I am the luckiest because my room is the best it has a walk in closet but all the bedrooms do but what makes it so amazing is from the window you can climb right onto the room of the beach house I love going up there to write in my book, write new songs and play my guitar while singing because no one can hear and my stage fright isn't a problem when I'm up there. I am finally in my bedroom and I'm so tired I don't even bother putting on anything different to sleep in. I just wear what I was wearing to school that day. I fall asleep right away because I'm so excited of what I will be doing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed and sleepily climbed down the stairs. Of course I was the first one up…. I have always been the earliest riser although sometimes Jordan beats me if he has hockey practice. Since I was already up I decided I might as well make some breakfast. I decided on a fruit smoothie I went into the fridge and grabbed some milk, strawberries and ice. I put it all in the blender and waited for it to grind down. I drank my smoothie but still there were no signs of anyone getting up.

Sighing I decided I might as well go for a run. I don't like running but I do it anyways because sadly I'm not one of those girls who can eat whatever they want and still look amazing I have to work to maintain my figure and feel confident in a bikini. I went back up to my bedroom and put my hair into a ponytail, next I went in my closet and picked out some spandex shorts and a running top with my favourite ice blue Nike running shoes. I got my iPhone and put my headphones in selecting a work out playlist and ran out the door.

The morning air was crisp and fresh as I ran outside. I always love the mornings I ran all around the area of beach houses. I was coming up to the beach house that was beside mine. Last year I had heard that the Johnsons who used to live there sold the beach house to a new family. I wonder who was living there now. I ran up to the house and stopped at the driveway looking to see if anyone was actually in the house.

I must have been extremely oblivious because I didn't even notice a blonde boy my age sitting right on the deck of the house.

"Hey" he said "I'm Austin" wait what. I was snapped out of thoughts he was cute and hot at the same time his hair and eyes were perfect not to mention his arms had some muscles that were amazing. Jeez Ally snapped out of it.

"Hey" I replied finally snapping out of my trance "I'm Ally, I have the beach house just next to yours."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Ally"

"Yeah you too, I guess I might see you around some time."

"Yeah sure that would be nice" he smiled gosh he was adorable when he did that. I smiled back and jogged away back to my beach house. Once I got home I made sure to drink some water and then I went back upstairs to my bedroom to take a shower.

Once I got out of my shower I dried myself off and went to my closet. I knew it would be a lazy day today because we all had to unpack and go to the nearest town to buy groceries for the house so I went with some jean shorts and a loose lime green tank top with some light blue converses. I let my hair just dry naturally which was beach waves and applied some light make up then I headed back downstairs.

Finally Jordan, Luke and Trish were up and moving around. We all just hustled around putting things away and eventually driving out to get some groceries. Sadly it toke us all day and that night I was really tired so I slipped on some comfortable sweats with a loose tank top and played guitar on the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

It was a little bit later in the evening. I was laying on my bed in my room just playing on my phone when I heard a voice singing. I became suspicious who would be singing in my bedroom… I finally decided to look out the window and it was a girl that was on the roof of her beach house. She was beautiful her hair just lightly swept over her face as she strummed her guitar. Her voice was beautiful too it was so soft and innocent. She looked familiar too I wonder where I've seen her before.

Right! She was the girl jogging past my house today that I introduced myself too. What was her name again… oh yeah Ally. That's actually a really pretty name I'm sure it's probably short for Allyson or something like that.

Anyway I started to feel like a bit of a creep staring at Ally through the window so I went back to my bed. Just then my best friend Dez busted through my bedroom door.

"Austin!" he shouted

"What!" I yelled back

"There's a ghost in your room I've come to save you!"

"Dez are you kidding me right now there is no ghost your crazy"

"Then what is that voice!"

I laughed and pointed to the window. Dez went over to it and looked out to see Ally singing with her guitar on the roof.

"Ohhhh" he sighed "I guess I won't need this vacuum anymore" and then he left.

The singing stopped and I assume Ally went back into her house. It was getting kind of late so I decided I might as well go to bed too.

*Next Day*

Ally's POV

I woke up late this morning because last night I had trouble getting to sleep. Oh well, I went and took a shower and then braided my hair to the side. I decided to wear jean shorts, a regular old blue t-shirt and some white ballet flats. I went downstairs and made myself some eggs for breakfast. Trish was eating her breakfast already while reading a magazine and Jordan was watching TV in the living room with Luke. All of a sudden somebody rang the doorbell.

*ring ring ring*

I went over to go answer the door and to my surprise it was Austin.

"Hey Austin" I friendly greeted him.

"Hey Ally" he replied. Then a red headed kid popped out from behind Austin

"Hey Ally! I'm Dez" he said

"Oh Hi Dez" I answered "nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" he smiled

"Anyway" Austin interjected "Dez and I were wondering if you would like to come to the beach with us"

"Sure that sounds like fun!" I replied "but can I bring my best friend Trish too?"

"Of course you can, meet us there in about an hour okay?"

"Okay sounds good we will meet you there. Oh here" I handed him my phone "put your number in so I can text you when we are on our way."

"Okay" Austin replied and put his number in my phone.

"Great see you later then" I smiled. Austin and Dez smiled back and started to walk back to their beach house. I walked back into the kitchen to see Trish finally finished her breakfast and concentrating hard on her magazine.

"Hey Trish" I waved my hand in front of her face. "I know what we are doing today"

She finally looked up from her magazine

"Hm, and what is that?"

"We are going to the beach with two guys!"

"What! Why we have been here for one day"

"I know but yesterday when I was running I met this guy named Austin and I must admit he is kind of hot and he just came over to invite me to the beach with his friend Dez and I asked if you could come and they said yeah sure"

"Is his friend Dez hot too?" she questioned

"Not to me but maybe to you" I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked

"Alright fine I'll go"

"Yaaaaay" I cheered. Trish and I ran upstairs to get ready. I took my hair out of my braid and changed into a lime green bikini top with black bikini bottoms. I also threw on some jean short shorts and a knitted white see through crop top. I threw sunscreen, my headphones and some water bottles into a bag and grabbed my flip flops. I was waiting downstairs for Trish (she always takes longer than me) when Austin texted me:

(Austin- **Bold**, Ally – _Italics_)

**Hey Ally, Dez and I are just leaving our house now**

O_kay Trish is still getting ready but we should be leaving soon_

**Okay sounds good see you in a bit**

_See you _

I closed my phone up and Trish finally came down the stairs.

"Let's go Austin and Dez will be waiting soon"

"okay okay I'm ready"

"Jordan!" I yelled "Trish and I are going to the beach see ya later!"

"Okay have fun and stay out of trouble!" he yelled back. That's my brother he can be a little protective at times sometimes over protective if you ask me but I still love him and I know he's only doing it because of the "incident".

Trish and I finally got out the door and started on our way to the beach. Honestly I don't know why but I can't wait to spend the afternoon with Austin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support guys! I only put this story up last night and I already have a bunch of favourites and follows on it. I have even gotten some reviews on it Thank you all so much I love you all!**

**xoxo**

**-Ally (if you haven't read my profile yes that is my real name )**

* * *

Austin's POV

Dez and I walk to the beach and decide to go in the water while we wait for the girls. I'm really excited to see Ally she seems like a nice girl not to mention she is hot and adorable.

Dez and I were just swimming around and Ally came with Trish walking on the beach.

"Hey Austin and Dez!" she yelled

"Hey!" I yelled back. I decided to let them get settled in so I continued to swim around in the water with Dez.

Ally's POV

Trish and I finally arrived at the beach and Austin was already swimming around with Dez. As soon as we got there I yelled at Austin to let him know that we were there. He yelled back and continued to swim with Dez. Trish and I put our towels on the warm sand and spread them out. Yes we were typical girls we tanned at the beach not swim usually. I was about to take off my jeans and crop top when I got a little self-conscience. I have no idea why it was just Trish, Austin a Dez I shouldn't feel self-concise Trish was my best friend and I just met Austin and Dez. To be completely truthful it wasn't Dez I was worried about it was Austin. I mean his body is perfect his arms looked really strong from what I had seen a few days earlier I'm sure he probably has abs. Stupid Ally don't think of it like that Austin could be exactly like him…. And you know what happened last time you let a guy in your heart don't do it again your being stupid. I decided to brush of my self-conciseness and my feelings I had towards Austin and his appearance. Even though I already knew that I had only known this boy 2 short days and I was already beginning to develop a little bit of a crush on him. No! That was not happening I'm just going to have to get over it.

I sighed and finally took my jean shorts and crop top off. I didn't really want to see Austin looking at me so I laid on my stomach while attempting to tan my back.

Austin's POV

Ally and Trish looked like they were settled in now. Honestly I would be lying if I didn't say I was watching Ally with a close eye. When she first arrived she spread her towel out on the sand like Trish did. But when Trish took off her clothes to revel her bathing suit Ally didn't. She kind of just stood there and looked like she was contemplating with herself for a good 10 minutes. I hope she wasn't having second thoughts about spending the day with me…. I kind of like her. But I just met her there is no way she would like me back right now….. Maybe if I was lucky eventually she would. She finally took her crop top and jean short shorts off. And needless to say she was hot! Her stomach was perfect along with her legs. I could feel myself getting a little excited but I calmed down. She was lying face down on her towel when I decided it was time to become a man and go talk to her. I walked out of the water and whipped my head back and forth to get my hair somewhat dry and not soaking anymore. I walked up and Trish lifted her head from her magazine.

"Oh hey" she said "You must be Austin I'm Trish. Ally has told me about you." She winked why would she wink?

"Oh that's nice and nice to meet you too Trish." I smiled friendly at her.

Trish POV

Well this Austin guy is pretty attractive but I'm more interested in the lifeguard over there with brown hair I wonder who he is.

Ally POV

I overheard Trish talking to Austin and let's just say it took all of my strength not to get up and strangle her and by judging from Austin's tone I know she winked at him ugh why Trish why. Once Austin and Trish's conversation had finished Austin said hello to me.

"Hey Ally" he said. I turned around and sat up on my towel.

"He….he….. Hey" I stuttered dammit Ally why did you have to do that! Stupid Austin and his attractiveness he has the perfect body just like I imagined. And as I also predicted he had abs and of course they were perfect.

"What's up" he asked

"Oh nothing just tanning"

"Haha not to be mean or anything Ally but you're getting kind of red more than anything."

I blushed.

"Did you forget to put sunscreen on?" Austin questioned

"Oh yeah I guess I did." I said trying to play this off.

"Here I'll help you"

"Um okay" I replied. He went into my bag and handed me the sunscreen. I put it on my body but when I got to my back I attempted to put it on and Austin just laughed at me.

"Here turn around" he laughed and took the sunscreen bottle from me. I sighed and turned around for him and I heard him put some sunscreen on his hand. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up so it wouldn't be cold when he applied it to my back. Awe that's so cute! Wait no Ally you're supposed to get over your slight very slight feelings towards Austin. Austin started at my shoulders with the sunscreen. He rubbed it so gently it was addicting. He slowly moved his hand down my back and applying the sunscreen right over the tie of my bikini on my back. He then gently made his way down to my lower back and he rubbed as gently as ever. His hands were really soft and smooth and were perfect like the rest of him. Ugh Ally no stop it! Austin finished my lower back he stopped right before my butt. That was so sweet! He must have known that going any further would have made me uncomfortable. Honestly most guys would have gone right down to my ass but Austin seems different he seems sweet and considerate.

Austin's POV

I was actually really surprised that Ally let me put sunscreen on her back. I didn't want to hurt her in any way so I made sure I was really gentle and stopped rubbing her back at an appropriate level. I hope she noticed that because I think I'm honestly starting to have a little crush on her and I don't want to do anything that would hurt or scare her. I don't know why but I feel like she has quite a lot of walls built around her heart. That saddens me to think that some jerk along the line hurt a girl as sweet as Ally but it's not my place to be sticking my nose in things so.

I'm just going to try and be nice and kind to Ally and flirt with her slightly who knows maybe my feelings for her are just slight and they mean nothing honestly right now it's way too early to tell.

Ally POV

After a day of lots of fun with swimming and splashing and the back rub Austin gave me hehe. It was time for Trish and me to go home honestly I was actually kind of tired but I tried really hard not to show it. Trish and I just watched movies for the night and talked it was the perfect girls evening!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the awesome support guy! I love you all!**

**xoxo**

**-Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

I wake up and it's already 11 AM oh my gosh how did I sleep in that long! Well guess Trish and I did stay up pretty late last night with our girls night. I roll over and grab my phone off of my nightstand. I have a new message from Austin

(Austin- **Bold**, Ally- _Italics_)

**Hey Ally, Dez and I were wondering if you and Trish want to hang out again today** I smile I mean I doubt Trish will mind so I text him back

_Yeah sure that's sounds good_

**Okay, what would you girls like to do?**

_Well Trish and stayed up pretty late last night so we were just having a lazy day today_

**Alright I guess Dez and I can come over to yours right away** No! I freaked out I wasn't even dressed yet I couldn't have Austin seeing me look like this

_No it's okay Trish and I will come over to yours in a bit_

**Okay see you soon ** thank goodness you really saved that one Ally

_See you! _

I sat right up in my bed, I knew Austin probably assumed that I was already dressed and up and stuff so I had to hurry. First I ran to Trish's room to see if she was actually up. Of course she wasn't

"Trish!" I yelled in her ear "Wake up! We have to go to Austin's and Dez's"

"Whyyyyyy" Trish whined

"Come on just get up and ready" I pleaded

"Fine" she finally agreed

"Yaaaaay" I ran back to my room and hopped in the shower and took the fastest one of life in my opinion. I had told Austin that Trish and I were having a lazy day so I felt that was a decent excuse enough for having my hair up in a messy bun. I went in my closet and picked white short shorts, a pink tank top that opened a lot in the sleeves that it showed the sides of body so I also put on a white bando. For shoes I went with some comfy light pink converse and made my way downstairs. Since I wasn't sure how long I would be out of the house I decided to bring a purse with me. I picked my white purse that had pink lining on the pockets, in it I threw in my iPhone, keys for the house and my wallet. I opened my wallet and realized I had no money! Well time to go mooch off my big brother. I went up to his room and put my cutest little girl face on.

"Jordan?" I said with my biggest puppy dog eyes "Can I please have some money?"

"Why?" He questioned

"Because Trish and I are going to my friend Austin's house and I have no money"

"Who's Austin?"

"Just a boy who's a friend"

"Just a friend?"

"Yes Jordan."

"You don't like him at all?"

"No." Lies Ally and you know it. I really need to get over this however going to see him is probably not the best thing.

"Okay then" Jordan hands her $50

"Thanks big bro" I smile at Jordan and kiss his cheek

"You're welcome' he smiles back "have fun but be careful"

"I will" I go back downstairs to find Trish waiting for me and we head over to Austin's and Dez's.

Jordan's POV

Who is this Austin kid? Honestly I don't like that Ally is going to his house after barely meeting him. There is defiantly something going on with this. Ally wouldn't do that unless she had the slightest feelings for him. She lied to me. Well this Austin boy better be a good one if another guy hurts my precious baby sister I might murder them it took me all of my strength to not murder the last one. Dallas. That bastard what he did to my baby sister is unforgiveable she didn't leave her bed or stop crying for 2 weeks straight. I know that Ally is still extremely hurt by him because she won't even mention his name she always refers to Dallas as him never a name just simply him. I know Ally has a lot of walls built around her heart after Dallas but this Austin guy has a pretty good chance of breaking them down if she is already going over to his house. Alright an official big brother background check has been issued. I need to find out more about Austin.

Ally's POV

Trish and I arrived and Austin's and were currently playing Xbox. Well Austin, Trish and Dez were I was just watching I'm no good at video games. Trish was yelling at the TV when my phone vibrated. It was Jordan.

(Jordan – **Bold**, Ally- _Italics)_

**Hey Ally, the guy named Austin whose house you are at right now what's his last name?** That's weird why would Jordan want to know that. I sighed whatever if he wants to know he won't give up until he knows. So I ask Austin.

"Austin? What's your last name?"

"Moon, why?"

"Nothing I was just wondering"

"Okay"

I text Jordan back.

_It's Moon_

**Okay thanks**

Jordan's POV

Alright I got his last name let the background check begin I send out the name to my closer friends first to see what they know. I get a reply instantly from none other than Kira Starr…..

Austin's POV

I'm having so much fun! Well Ally is being a little quiet and I'm starting to feel bad so I asked her to join us.

"Come on Ally play with us!"

"Austin, I'm terrible at video games." Just then I got an idea…. It isn't a slight flirt but whatever I'm going to try it on her anyway see how she reacts.

"Come here I'll teach you." I slide off of the couch and sit on the floor. I put my back against the bottom of the couch and open my legs and pat the ground to show Ally to sit in between them.

She looks a little scared and confused at first but eventually sits down in between them and her back rests against my stomach and chest. I'm perfectly taller than her that I can rest my chin comfortably on top of her head. I put my arms around her and hold the game controller in front of her.

"Here put your hands here" I put her hands where they are supposed to go and rest mine on top of hers.

"Okay now do your best and if you slip up I'm right here to help." She just nodded her head and started the game.

Ally's POV

Am I seriously doing this right now? Way to not get attached or even involved for that matter Ally way to go. I don't even know why I gave into Austin's request to sit in between his legs but I did. And in some ways I couldn't be happier but in other ways I'm regretting it a lot. He feels so warm and soft and his arms that are holding me are so gentle. Honestly I'm not even playing the game I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm too distracted over Austin. Part of me wants to stay forever and the other part wants to run right out of this house and cry. I can't get attached to Austin he might turn out to be like him. I didn't think it was possible but Austin has broken down one of my walls. I'm so confused in the moment right now that I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one. Well I'm going to stop worrying for right now and just enjoy the moment I will work out my feelings towards it later.


End file.
